Just the way we are
by Bloody Winged
Summary: This was not how he had imagined this day would go. - Heero and Duo get caught in a mission that isn't going at all how they would have liked it to. Heero/Duo


Just the way we are

Pairing: Heero/Duo

Warnings: angst, blood, sap, no beta

Word Count: 3.939

Summary: This was _not_ how he had imagined this day would go.

Timeline: Set about three years after EW

Authors Note: This little thing is for little_shibi. HAPPY BIRTHDAY! :D *hugs* I hope you like it! :D ^___^

Just the way we are

Cursing, Heero dodged another bullet and rolled behind something that might have been some piece of machinery at one point, but wasn't much more than a heap of scrap anymore, for cover. Turning to his right side he saw Duo doing the same about ten yards away from him. Both of them hadn't really been prepared for a firefight and this was starting to look more than grim for them. What they and Preventers had thought was only a small group of youngsters trying to get some fame turned out to be a full-blown organization with nearly two hundred members. Most of them not trained in any kind of combat at all, but even those who just took a gun and fired vaguely in the direction they thought he and his partner would be in were dangerous. This wasn't about precision anymore. This had become a matter of sheer _mass_. And Heero knew, no matter how good he and Duo were, it was only a matter of time until they would be running out of luck or ammo. Or both.

Seeing some handsignals that the longhaired teen somehow managed, even with his left hand wounded, Heero nodded. It was a good thing that Preventers insisted on always recording the progress of their troops. Which would mean that it shouldn't take them too long to figure out that something had gone _seriously_ wrong and send reinforcements. Though until these arrived they would have to find some cover that would save their butts at least a little while longer.

Taking the risk of getting shot again the japanese teen turned around and took the rifle he had stolen from one of the guards earlier and fired another round at their enemy. Seeing that some of them fell down, injured or even death, he cringed inwardly. They weren't supposed to kill people anymore, now that they were part of a peace-keeping force. But even Une would have to agree that they simply had no other choice here. It was either kill or die. And he hadn't lived through two wars only to die now. He still didn't like it, but there was nothing else to be done.

Noticing another signal out of the corner of his eye he didn't wait as long this time before firing the next round of bullets into the direction of their opponents, barely registering Duo's shouted "DOWN!" over the noise and ducking just in time. A loud explosion rocked the ground around him and for a moment he feared his already damaged cover would crumble, leaving him open for the next wave of attackers. But before he could find out Duo was suddenly there, gesturing him to run. It looked like his braided partner had a plan.

Jumping to his feet he followed the other Preventer, hoping that their opponents would be too shocked for a moment by the use of a bomb. He didn't even know how it came that the american was carrying explosives. As far as he knew they haven't been on the list of the allowed weapons for this mission. But that was something they could discuss later.

Finally seeing what Duo apparently had seen before, he followed his friend through the slightly open door of a nearly hidden bunker. It seemed like the group had used it as some kind of storage, since there was a lot of stuff in here that didn't look too old, but otherwise it seemed unoccupied. Closing the door behind them they saw that it could be closed from both sides through a code-panel. Sharing a quick grin with his partner, Heero set on hacking said panel and changing the access code before allowing himself to relax.

"That was close." He said finally, feeling the adrenaline slowly fade. They would be safe in here until the reinforcements would arrive, even though it irked him that they wouldn't be able to complete the mission. Probably the whole organization would be long gone until their back-up arrived, but they really couldn't do anything about it.

Turning to the longhaired teen he saw that Duo had sat down on the floor, probing at his leg. Now that he had time to think about it, Heero started to feel the pain of severaly bruises and cuts creeping up on him.

Rather than sitting down himself, he looked around their safe place and tried to find some useful things. The bunker was big enough that they wouldn't run out of air before the reinforcements would arrive, he was sure of that. It should only take a few hours, half a day tops, and by the depth of this thing he calculated that they should have air for at least two days. The other question was if there would be anything to take care of their injuries.

Rummaging around for a bit he found a few blankets, a small first aid kit and some bottles of water, which was really all he had hoped to find. With a small grin he came back to his partner, letting the blankets fall beside him before settling himself down.

"Here, let me." He told the american and leaned over the nasty looking gash on his upper tigh. It was still bleeding profusely and Heero could see some dark, metalic looking splinter in there. He hissed in sympathy and looked up to his partner, seeing his face slightly paler than usual, which didn't surprise him with the amount of blood that the other had lost. Not only through this wound but others as well. This only was the one that seemed to bother him the most.

"I'll have to try and get the splinters out of there." He said, frowning a bit and hoping that the small first aid kit that he found held actually some stuff to help him with that.

"I know." Duo replied, laying his head back against one of the crates that stood behind him. Then he looked at his blue-eyed partner again.

"What's with you? I have seen you getting stabbed earlier and I'm pretty sure we never got around to look at that." He commented. Heero only snorted in slight amusement. It was just like Duo to remember something like that in the light of passing out because of blood loss from a still bleeding injury.

"I'll live. It was just a scratch anyway. Nothing compared to your hand or your leg." Heero replied, inspecting the content of the small box and finding to his satisfaction that it was well stocked at least. Hearing Duo snort at that brought a slight smirk to his lips but he decided to let it go uncommented. His own injuries really weren't even worth thinking about. The knife that Duo had seen had only grazed him. And other than that he had been quite lucky compared to his partner.

Setting aside everything he would need he looked up again.

"Do you think you could lose your pants? Because I think I might need to cut deeper than that."

A grimace was his only answer before the longhaired teen tried to wriggle out of his camauflage pants. Seeing that it wasn't working he got out one of his knifes and simply cut the cloth around the wound away. Then he layed back against the crate again.

"There, all yours." He offered in an attempt of a joke and Heero had to shake his head before going to work.

As he had feared, he had to cut slightly deeper into the flesh to get some of the splinter out, making the bleeding even worse, but there wasn't all that much he could do about it just now. Letting these splinters stay in for hours could cause infection, and neither he nor Duo really wanted to deal with that. Especially since it would cause problems with his recovery later on. So he tried to keep the bleeding in check until he finally found the last splinter and cut it out before bandaging the leg.

After cleaning his hands with some of the water from the bottles and some desinfectant, he took hold of Duo's hand next, biting back a curse as he saw the damage done to it. While the bleeding had stopped a while back, the flesh around the large cut that reached nearly from this elbow to his ringfinger, nearly circling his arm, was shredded and a lot of dirt has gotten in before the bleeding finally had stopped. That the longhaired teen had to use a dirty rag to stop the bleeding hadn't helped any. Really, Heero was surprised that the wound hadn't gotten infected a long while ago. They were only lucky that apparently none of the veins got damaged.

Making sure anything dirty was far enough away, he re-opened the wound and cleaned it out before putting some antibiotic cream on it. Eyeing the result he shook his head before taping it with some butterfly clips that he found in the med kit.

"You'll probably have to get this stitched up as soon as we can get you to a doctor, but for now this is the best I can do." He told his partner while bandaging it.

"'S ok, 'Ro." Duo replied, sounding by far weaker than just a few minutes ago. It seemed like that now that the adrenaline was running out the bloodloss was finally making itself known. And the added pain and stress to his body that came with reopening and cleaning the wounds hadn't helped any. Concerned, Heero put a hand on the violet-eyed youths forehead, not liking how clammy it felt. Not really hot quite yet, but Duo's body was fighting off the infection, that much was clear.

Knowing that there wasn't much else he could do, Heero gave his partner one of the water bottles and watched as he drank, happy that he managed nearly the whole bottle before putting it aside.

This was definitely _not_ how he had imagined this day would go. Leaning against another crate, he watched the braided teen, who seemed to have dozed off. While they both weren't quite safe yet and it wasn't comfortable at all down here, the bloodloss and the fighting against infection together with everything that had happened since they had arrived on site yesterday morning, it was no wonder that his body finally decided it was enough.

This day was supposed to be special. After years of not daring to say anything, Heero had decided to make his move today. On the date Duo had set his birthday on after the war. They were supposed to be on a party right now, celebrating the longhaired teens nineteenth birthday. And after, when they would come back to their apartment, he had planned to finally confessing.

Well, so much for planning _that_. Right now it looked like they would sit here for at least another eight or so hours. And after they would finally get picked up they would go straight to the hospital, no question about that. He wanted a real doctor having a look at those injuries. While both weren't life-threatening, he would feel a lot better after.

Hearing some noise coming from the door, his blue eyes flickered in said direction. There wasn't much they could do. These bunkers were build to protect whoever was in them even during times of extreme conditions. Short of trying to open that door with a laser-canon they would fail. And he really doubted that anyone would manage to hack into the system now that he had changed the password and set up an alarm system.

Their opponents had to know that, but still they didn't give up. Which made him wonder why they were this hellbend on catching them.

Taking another look around the room they were sitting in, he suddenly realized something else. Not only was such a bunker a very good protection against enemy-fire, it also was a damn good storage room. And by the looks of it their group of rebels had stored their most important weapons in here.

Letting out a slight laugh, Heero shook his head. It was just their luck that they would manage to at least finish the mission partially, even though they had thought it would be a total failure by now.

Once again looking to his partner, he found his violet eyes intensely staring at him, making him wonder what the other thought right now.

"Are you ok?" he asked him, walking back to his side and feeling his forehead again. It was still slightly damp, but there was no heat to speak of. Duo's eyes never left his face.

There were a few uncomfortable moments while they just stared at each other, until, finally, the braided teen blinked and seemed to come back to himself.

"Calm down, 'Ro. I'll live until the reinforcments get here. I've had far worse than this and we both know it." He tried to reason with the japanese youth, but Heero was having none of it.

"Just because you have had worse in the past doesn't mean I have to like it. And we still have hours to go until we can finally get you into a hospital."

Duo just rolled his eyes at him and reached with his good hand out, pulling the shorthaired teen to sit beside him.

"If you really want to help me right now, stay still. I'm going crazy from all the nervous energy that you're radiating. Jesus, one would think I'm half dead here."

Not knowing what to say to that, Heero just shut up, his senses all tuned in on the american beside him. Which was why he knew the exact moment as Duo slipped back into a slight doze. Though even if he hadn't heard his breathing deepening, the head falling against his should would have been a dead givaway. Despite his worry, the blue-eyed youth had to smile and closed his own eyes, leaning his head on top of the chestnut one and taking Duo's hand into his. It was a daring move, seeing that he hadn't confessed his feelings yet, but somehow it made him feel save enough to doze of on his own.

|~*~+H+~*~|

By the time the reinforcements arrived, a good part of the group had fled the quarter, leaving only some of the main players behind. Which was really all they could have hoped for. The rest of the organization was mainly youths who had searched for some way to make trouble. These wouldn't be any danger without some leaders to keep them together. Added to the fact that they had the main weaponry they still could call the mission a success, even if only by luck.

Heero saw to it that Duo was savely transported to the next Preventer-hospital and only stayed long enough to see to it that the weapons would be taken care of before finally letting himself get checked over by the medical team that had arrived with their reinforcements.

After he was declared clear but with the recommendation to give his body a few days of rest for all the cuts and bruises to heal, he was free to leave. Which he promptly used to find the fastest way to the hospital to see how Duo was doing. He was still in his dirty mission clothes, but this last mission had given him the scare he thought he might have needed to finally go through with what he had planned.

Stopping only once before reaching the hospital, he had a small, secretive smile on his lips as he finally arrived at the front desk. No-one was looking at him strangely here for wearing camauflage clothes with most of his weapons still in their place. A flash of his preventer badge was enough to assure them that he had all the right in the world to run around like this. And with only a few questions he managed to find out Duo's hospitalroom number and was on his way again.

The doctor had to have left only minutes before he arrived, because it had only been nearly two hours since he had last seen his partner. And Duo was looking definitely better already, smiling as he saw Heero come into his room.

"Everything clear?" he asked, meaning the mission to which the japanese youth just nodded.

"I see they got you all patched up already. How bad is it?" he asked in return as he settled himself on the chair beside the bed, his small package careful out of sight. The americans expression sobbered a bit at that.

"They say it will probably take at least two weeks for both of the wounds to heal. And after that I'm only to be on desk duty for at least a month. I am also supposed to stay here for a few more days since they want to monitor for infection." He explained, making it clear with his tone that he wasn't thrilled about the prospect of staying in the hospital for any longer than was absolutely necessary.

Heero just nodded, having expected as much. Which was why he had decided to move the location of his plans somewhat.

Turning away from his braided partner, he prepared the small present that he had purchased on his way to the hospital, knowing that the longhaired teen would appreciate it and also because he had had an idea. Moving back again under Duo's now curious expression, he presented the violet-eyed youth with a small cake with a single candle on top, lightened even though he knew he would catch hell if someone caught him doing something like that in here.

"Happy Birthday, Duo. I know, this isn't exactly how we all thought this day would turn out, but I would like to give you my gift anyway." Heero told him, his voice steady and calm, but even he could see the slight shaking in his hands as he held the cake.

Seeing the brilliant smile that greeted him, he decided that it was now or never and he took a deep breath. He already knew that he had nothing to fear, that Duo was his best friend, no matter what. But he couldn't help the hope, the hope that maybe, just maybe, his feelings would be reciprocated. So, before he could chicken out again, he continued.

"Duo, you have been my friend from the first moment that we met during the first war. You have been a constant on our sides, holding us together and giving us hope. You were always there to cheer us up when we needed to laugh or listen to us if we needed to talk, me especially. After the wars you have become my best friend, showing me that life is so much more than just a mission to get through. But you also showed me that it wasn't of any use to deny our true calling, our desire to help. You were it who showed me that protecting other people was just what we did, that it was just the way we are. Because of you, I have found peace with myself."

Pausing for a moment he took another deep breath, locking his own eyes with the violet ones before him, wanting to make sure his partner got what he was saying.

"You gave me the most precious gift that I have ever known, you have shown me the way to live. And I think I finally found a gift that's worthy of you."

Lifting the cake so that the candle was the same height as their faces, he continued.

"This candle represents my soul, which you have lightened with your spirit. This cake represents my heart, wanting to become a part of you. I give them both to you, knowing that no matter what, they will always belong to you – as will the rest of me."

Placing the cake in the braided teens waiting right hand, he finally let his gaze fall away, not able to wait for a reaction. This had been all so much easier in his dreams. And while the words had sounded good in his head, spoken out like that he couldn't help but think of them as cheesy.

"... Heero?"

Duo's voice was soft and questioning, waiting for the affirmation of what he probably had already figured out. Knowing that there was no way back now, Heero looked back up, laying on of his hands on the other teens cheek.

"I love you, Duo. I have loved you for a long time now, and I think I'm finally able to act on it." He told him, his own voice not more than a whisper anymore.

The reaction was not what he had expected, not at all. The brilliant smile from before was back, though this time it bordered on a grin, telling him that Duo didn't seem to be unhappy about his confession at all. Then the longhaired teen put the cake with the candle carefully on his nightstand, took hold of his collar...

... and pulled him on the bed with him in one swift move, before leaning over him and starting to kiss him as if there was no tomorrow.

Heero was too stunned to react at first, not having expected this kind of reaction at all. And by the time he finally regained enough of his senses, Duo had pulled back again, grinning down at him from his slightly higher position. The blue-eyed youth just blinked at him, not really knowing what to say, making the grin on his partners face widen even more.

"And here I thought I would have to knock you down and chain you to a bed until you finally would admit your feelings!" Duo declared, starting to nibble on Heero's jawline, not helping the japanese youth at all to finally get a grasp of the situation.

"Then...?" Heero asked at least, not able to formulate more than just this one word.

"Hmhm." The longhaired teen admitted, his mouth not leaving its contact with the bronzen skin for even one second.

"I have been in love with you since before the first war ended. And once I realized that there was _something_ coming back from you, I decided to just stay with you and let you sort yourself out in your own time. Though I have to admit, if you would have taken one more year I probably _would_ have chained you to the bed. Even my patience has an end and having you run around the apartment in nothing more than a skinny towel after your showers has done nothing but give me much more exercise for my right hand than I ever would have wanted." He told him, the grin clearly audible though Heero couldn't see it right now.

Finally regaining some of his senses, the short-haired teen wraped his arms around his partner, pulling him close enough to kiss him again, slower this time, but with just as much passion. And as he let them both come up for some much needed oxygen again, a matching grin had spread on his face.

"Well, in that case... what do you think of getting you out of here as soon as possible so that we can continue this with a little... privacy? I think I _really_ like this chaining-to-the-bed idea of yours..." he told his braided soon-to-be-lover. A mischievous grin was all he got for an answer before Duo leaned in to kiss him again.

It was the last either of them spoke for a long time to come.

END! FINI! *dies*

Ok, this thing has seriously eaten me. I have *never* written a ff quite like that before and I'm well aware that it shows ^^;; And it cost me. For it to be this short, I have sat longer on it than some others who have been three or four times as long *pants* BUUUUUUUUUT! It's done *wipes sweat away* And I hope that you like it at least somewhat, Shibi ^^;; *hugs again* HAPPY BIRTHDAY AGAIN! :D

(oh, and yeah, I know the title has nothing to do with the fic at all ^^;; But I couldn't think of anything else, so I put the first thing up there that came to my mind :P ^^;; XD)


End file.
